


Sick Days

by LunarxLight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Happy, M/M, Yaoi, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarxLight/pseuds/LunarxLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea is sick on winter break and Isa has to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, but I'm just now rejoining the fandom.

"I… I Don’t have a feve- A…ACHOO!!" Said Lea right before he had sneezed. It was in the middle of winter and Lea had managed to get sick. Isa was the one looking after him while his parents were out of town, and of course, Lea was being his stubborn self.

"Lea, you do have a fever, trust me. -And it's a rather bad one at that. Your temperature is 103. You must stay in bed and rest." Replied Isa as he set down the thermometer, placing a cold rag on Lea's forehead. Lea flinched at the coldness but then relaxed.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up in my room, I don’t even feel that sick!" Lea whined as he leaned back into his pillow. He absolutely hated having to stay in his room, especially since it was winter break. He thought that he was wasting his break by staying up in his room. 

"Lea, if you don’t rest, the longer it will take for you to get better. Just trust me on this, okay???" Letting out a sigh, Lea finally stopped complaining. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Isa was right. Turning over to lay on his side, Lea pouted. Staying inside was just torture for him, but he knew he should listen to Isa. Isa was relieved that Lea finally decided to listen, letting out a tired yawn. It was late. Really late. Isa had spent the entire day looking after Lea and keeping him from doing anything stupid, and now… Now he was exhausted.

"Anyways.… I'm going to go lay down. It's nearly midnight. Call me if you need anything." Isa said as he stood up from his chair, stretching before turning to walk out of the room. He hadn't even taken but two steps before Lea spoke.

"Hey, Isa-?" Lea had asked, turning over once again, this time facing Isa, the paleness of his face able to be seen in the room's lighting. "Do you think you can lay with me?" Isa stopped walking and turned to look at Lea, raising a brow in question. 

"Now why would I do that? You're sick! You could be contagious-!"

"You're probably already sick, thoughhh! You’ve been around me all day!"

"I don’t care, I'm more likely to get sick if I-"

"Pleaseee? Don't leave me all alone in here!" Lea pouted once again.

"Ugh.… Fine, but if I get sick, you owe me big time." Isa huffed as he gave in, crawling into bed with Lea, pulling the covers over them both.

"I know, I know…" -And with that said, Lea had already fallen asleep within a matter of minutes, his head gently resting on Isa's chest. Isa fell asleep not long after, being absolutely exhausted, though he had enough energy to gently wrap an arm around Lea just before he fell asleep. The two of them slept for a long time, the both of them sleeping until nearly 10AM before Isa woke up with a sore throat, a coughing fit, -And then a sneeze. -Oh, was Isa going to kill Lea when he woke up.


End file.
